


Villian

by runes



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen, does this count as fluff?, i guess, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runes/pseuds/runes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he has to be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Villian

 

It was late at night and everyone – mostly everyone, was enjoying the warmth of their homes. Some were glued to their screen, watching the careful analysation of the Fraud. Others had dismissed the news of his suicide and had already moved on, while some – that could be counted on one hand, grieved and tried to remain strong.

However, all that doesn't matter because somewhere in central London a man clothed in black, made his way towards his destination. On the way, the man met no obstacles, well he did but they were dealt with in less than five seconds.

The man entered the mortuary and searched for a certain name, it was Sherlock Holmes. Once he found it, he opened the cold chamber and pulled the body out. He placed his left hand on the cold chest, waved a white stick with the right. The body glowed purple for a second, on the next, he was pushing his hand into the man's chest. The man lied there for five minutes and suddenly he gasped for air, before he started coughing.

The man in black said nothing while he waited for the other to gain his breathing, once he stopped coughing and focused he handed him a change of clothes silently. He stood up, took the clothes and rasped almost an inaudible "Harry,"

The man – Harry, smiled and opened his arms while saying, "Hello, brother."

X 

The next morning, a man wearing a blue scarf would read about how his body vanished and curse Jim Moriarty.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for the Secret challenge by "Lil'MissChris", my secret was "Your character is the sibling of a major villain." In other words Harry is Jim's brother in case anyone was wondering. :)
> 
> Also, not mine.


End file.
